vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Seth (Dinosaur King)
Summary Seth is the personal assistant of Dr.Z. Quiet and mysterious he has been an enigmatic side character for most of the series until the end of the first season, where his true colors shined through. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B | 2-B | 2-B Name: Seth Origin: Dinosaur King Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Dr.Z's Personal Lab Assistant , Spectral Pirates Member Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, Summoning (Can summon three different dinosaurs) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Martial Arts, Acrobatics, Non-Physical Interaction, Weather Manipulation/Illusion Creation (Causes the sky to appear darker when aggressives), Space-Time Manipulation (Can transport themselves and others to a prehistoric battlefield that prevents interference from the modern world), Regeneration (Low-Godly), All, Fire Manipulation, Energy Projection Saurophaganax, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Resistance to Air Manipulation Tyrannousaurus, Ice Manipulation, Danmaku, Absolute Zero Cryolophosaurus Attack Potency: Multiverse level (One-Shotted every Main Dinosaur with Fire Scorcher even Spiny who's resistant to fire manipulation. It needed several attacks and a fusion move of Chomp and Ace to defeat him) | Multiverse level (Laughably superior to the D-Team's regular dinosaurs and is 20x stronger than one Element Stone, which is equal to one Cosmos Stone. Required the power of Super Fusion to be defeated) | Multiverse level (Casually stomped D-Team's Dinos, even all six at the same time in oneshot, which means he's superior to all six dinos. Even one of them is capable of rivaling the power of at least 1 Cosmos Stone, which one can contain a Universe's Space-Time within which contains timelines per every point in time, and all of them together are capable of unleashing destruction across all reality, which there is as many timelines as there are moments in time. Considered a threat enough to the Spectral Pirates to wait until after they absorbed the power of the Cosmos Stones to face off against him, so he scales to almost all of the Element Stones by himself. Through powerscaling is superior to amped Brontikens who can pressure someone comparable to Dark Pterosaur) Speed: Supersonic | Supersonic | At least Supersonic (Comparable if not faster than Ace) Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Class 100 | Class 100 Striking Strength: Multiversal | Multiversal | Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level (Could use several Fire Scorcher while only one of them drastically exhausted Terry. Tanked attacks from Terry) | Multiverse level (Tanked two combinate attacks from 16 dinosaurs without weakening) | Multiverse level Stamina: Very High (Could use several Fire Scorcher without any problem while only one of them drastically exhausted Terry) | Very High | Very High Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Dino Holder, Move Cards Intelligence: Genius (On the same level as Dr.Z, and has been proven at many points to be superior. Created complex plans even against those whose reign has conquered other timelines. Created a counterfeit of the Element Stones and even reverse engineered a time machine) Weaknesses: Incredibly Cocky Notable Attacks/Techniques: Saurophaganax: *'Magma Blaster: '''Saurophaganax collects fire in its mouth, then shoots it off as a spinning beam. *'Fire Scorcher: Saurophaganax forms a fireball in its mouth, the lets it float up and expand into a giant fiery meteor, which descends and decimates anything in its path '''Black Tyrannosaurus: *'Fire Scorcher:' A powerful card that summons a devastating ball of fire made from the deepest magma. It has the capacity to oneshot regular dinos in the verse even without being weakened. Usually drains energy, but it doesn't via reverse engineering. Crylophosaurus: *'Blizzard Smash:' Freezes opponents in a glacier with an icy blast. *'Snow Crystal:' Numerous snowflakes appear, which bend into arrowhead before shooting forward, pelting the opponent Key: Saurophaganax | Black Tyrannosaurus | Cryolophosaurus Saurophaganax.jpg|Saurophaganax Black_Tyrannosaurus.jpg|Black Tyrannosaurus Cryolophosaurus.jpg|Cryolophosaurus Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Cyrus (Pokémon) Cyrus' Profile (Speed was equalized, and both had a week of preparation. Cyrus had access to Dialga & Palkia while Seth had access to Cryolophosaurus) Alien X (Ben 10) Alien X's Profile (Black Tyrannosaurus was used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dinosaur King Category:Antagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Heat Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Villains Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Illusionists Category:Weather Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Danmaku Users